


Too heavy to carry alone

by MintGreenDreams



Category: Persona 5
Genre: As in this is literally about the last day of the game, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers for Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintGreenDreams/pseuds/MintGreenDreams
Summary: Most people say Kurusu Akira lived a real life fairy tale during the year he was on probation.Akira thinks that couldn't be possible, considering fairy tales usually ended on a 'happily ever after'.(Persona 5 spoilers up until the very end)





	Too heavy to carry alone

**Author's Note:**

> ***Last warning: Persona 5 spoilers!!***
> 
> I know this isn't technically shippy but I had Shuake in mind when I wrote it. Interpret it as you will, though!

Akira sighed as soon as Sae was out of vision. His heart felt heavy after so many goodbyes; as though the reunion they would obviously have wouldn’t happen, like he’d only be a fond, distant memory on the others’ minds after he left tomorrow. Would they finally forget him, when he finally stepped just far enough away, and would everyone would stop caring to reach out to him? Had he fulfilled his role as the Trickster, ending the precious bonds he’d formed over the year?

“With her, you’ve seen everyone, right?” Morgana’s question seemed equal parts tired and gloomy. Goodbyes weren’t easy for anyone, apparently.

Akira smiled sadly at the cat in his bag. “Not everyone.” There was someone missing, of course. He’d been “missing” for three months now, with no one looking for him. He was truly unreachable now, it seemed, more than he was normally with all of his lies and fake smiles. Still, somehow, Akira’d reached him, somehow shattering that mask, only to lose him behind shutters that wouldn’t open now – not now, after the ship had sunk and the Metaverse through which it travelled thoroughly collapsed.

Thankfully distracting, Morgana rubbed his head against the base of Akira’s curls, pulling the boy from that dangerous train of thought. 

“I know," he said, and he was probably the only one. He wouldn’t know, if Akira’d had a choice; he’d rather have kept to himself such selfish thoughts, but there’s not much of a way to hide violent sobbing from someone when you share a room. 

He was thankful, knowing Morgana knew. Like someone else cared for the boy who’d been gone for months, even if not for who he’d been, but who he’d left behind.

“…Let’s go back inside.” Morgana’s voice was soft, but it grounded him. It took him away from what could have been and shoved him into what it turned out to be. And maybe, for once, there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“Yeah. Let’s.”

 

~*~  
He’d spent the rest of the afternoon packing every single knickknack he’d gotten from his various trips with his friends. He was going back with much more than he came with, and that put a smile on his face, despite everything. He was leaving, but he’d have memories to guide him and keep him on the right path, along with a nosy cat he’d grown too fond of.

He stared at Morgana, who was looking out the window, his tail wagging every which way.

He’d almost lost _him_ too, hadn’t he? Such an important aspect of his life now, he remembered his precious friend fading from existence along with the Metaverse, and he remembered having to spend the following weeks in that cold prison, finally left alone to his thoughts after so much time and only feeling panicked for it.

He lowered his gaze, to the last of the cardboard boxes. There were two more now, alongside the one he’d brought from his hometown.

Although there were so many good memories, he was certain he’d broken as many things as he fixed. He’d lost something he’d never have again; something akin to his innocence. He’d seen happiness and closure, but he’d also seen death and loss. In the end, the bad had scarred him in ways the good could never erase.

With a start, he realized Morgana was curling up on his lap, looking at him sadly and lightly touching his cheeks with his own forehead. Akira wiped at his cheeks, not surprised when his hands came back wet. He sobbed slightly, lowering his head and wiping furiously at his eyes. Morgana, alive and _there_ , he spoke.

“Hey… you must be tired. Let’s go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Akira is SIXTEEN, _ATLUS,_ LET THIS KID _GRIEVE._
> 
> This is 1. the first fanfic I've ever posted and 2. probably in broken English because it's not my first language
> 
> So yay! Fun times for everyone.
> 
> I wrote this because both Goro Akechi and Morgana left me severely wounded and I would die for them both. Mostly Mona. See, incredibly self-indulgent <3
> 
> Still! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd also really appreciate kudos and/or comments, and please tell me where I need to improve!
> 
> Have a nice day~


End file.
